Two-Handed
by Ithil Caladhiel
Summary: Inspired by a moment in-game. The Dragonborn and Serana are wandering around the Reach, having an awkward conversation, interrupted by the subject of said conversation. Rated T to be safe, for implications and suggestions. One-shot.


_**This is my first Skyrim story. Just a short one-shot focusing on my Dragonborn and Vilkas. Rated T for implications but that is all.**_

_**I do not own Skyrim. Bethesda does! And thanks to Vilinturuth for pointing out the little niggles; hope I got them all.**_

The Dovahkiin was standing at the top of the hillside, looking down over the road that lead from Markarth to Solitude. Helen Fierce-Blood, a strong and tall blonde-haired Nord was waiting for her vampire companion, Serana.

"Where is this cave? And what can I expect?" She asked as the darker haired creature of the night finally approached (she'd come up the bank along an easier path).

"For an adventurer like yourself, I would have thought you'd have no qualms about what you are gonna walk into." Serana retorted, pushing loose strands of hair out of her eyes.

Helen nodded, knowing her occasional recklessness had gotten the pair of them into trouble – deciding to galumph right down into a ruin filled with draugr was maybe not the smartest, but they came out unscathed mostly – but there was a difference this time around. "Like you said," she began, "when I got you out of that Divines-forsaken hole in the ground, the surrounds were not how you left them. I am running around out here without Vilkas. He knows this country like the back of his hand."

Yes, it was silly of her to say, but Vilkas was a very handy man to have around. "And what could he do that made you so fearless?" It was sarcastic, but Helen chose not to respond to it.

"Because he is a good fighter." She replied.

"Am I not?"

"Of course, but when it becomes too many, you falter with magic unless you have a good vantage point. Vilkas is handy to have around and is a master at two-handed." She placated.

"Two-handed, eh? Handy, too? Well I am sure he is." Serana smirked suggestively. Helen sputtered and squawked at what the vampire was implying but it ultimately caused Serana to laugh. And laugh she did. It echoed and ricocheted between the peaks of the hills and mountains of the Reach. Hell, the Imperial soldiers in the nearby camp probably heard her! "And I am sure you'd know…." She managed to squeak between panting for breath, "…just how _handy _he is!"

"You little!" Helen immediately charged at her companion, who ran off down the bank, heading for rough terrain. She sprinted behind, keeping up easily despite the ebony armour she donned. As they zipped around outcrops, up and down ditches, the Dovahkiin kept shouting at Serana for what she said; things along the lines of '_Do not insinuate things like that!_' and '_Why would I even tell you that?!_'

This kept up for a good five minutes before Helen caught hold of Serana's hood and pulled enough to make the vampire reflexively snatch it back before it uncovered her head to the sunlight. Triumphant, she stalked off ahead of Serana. "There are things you should not be saying. Do not go on about how he may or may not be good with _any _part of him!"

"Don't be so prudish! I hear it's natural for women to discuss things like this." Serana goaded, wanting to make her friend squirm.

"Well, it isn't for me! If and when I choose to discuss anything about what Vilkas can do, I won't be telling you! Such things are kept within the relationship, and away from gossiping mouths. Besides, I doubt he'd- **VILKAS**!" The Dovahkiin's face blew up a bright red as the one man they were speaking about suddenly appeared from around a grassy peak. Followed by Ria, who kept her head down. Evidently, their voices had carried so Helen kept her eyes glued to those of her husband's.

"It's good to see you again, dear." He smiled so widely, Helen forgot what she had been reprimanding Serana for. "Where are you off to?"

"Darkfall Cave." She sighed, her eyes never leaving his handsome face.

Vilkas chuckled, seeing the obviously dazed look on her face. "Do you need anything my love?" Helen shook her head gently. "Safe travels, then. I hope to have you home in one piece if possible," he shot Serana a pointed glance as he leaned in towards Helen's ear, "if only because I'd like to demonstrate why you need my two-handed mastery from me, and me only." With a gentle peck to a now deep red cheek, he bade his wife goodbye.

Helen had nearly turned to jelly at his promise, but knowing Serana was right behind, she somehow stayed on her feet. After a few moments of recollecting and calming herself, she began walking again. Serana said nothing, but she knew Vilkas had whispered something provocative enough to turn her travelling companion and friend into nigh-on a puddle of goo.

They walked further, neither saying a word until Helen broke the silence. "Do you know why I'd never tell you _anything _of what he could do?"

"No." Serana frowned.

"Because I know if I told, that you'd be so overcome with jealousy because you aren't getting any, when his intensity and ferocity rivals that of dragons and that his two-handed mastery extends _well beyond_ swords and axes."

"Oh, really?" Serana inquired further.

"Oh yes," the dark-blonde nodded smirked, "let's just say, his two-handed mastery _always _hits the spot!"

_**Thank you for reading. Please read and review! This was awkward for me to write; romantic-y stuff of this nature is hard for me to do. In fact, it usually is no matter the topic!**_

_**Ithil Caladhiel. **_


End file.
